The loss of will, can nearly kill
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: When James bit Bella, Edward had to suck the venom out, what would've happened if he couldn't stop drinking her blood until it was almost to late? //COMPLETE//


**I just went and saw the Twilight movie, freaking awesome!!! I mean wow, best movie I've ever seen. so, I had to write this. :D**

**Summary-When James bit Bella, Edward had to suck the venom out, what would've happened if he couldn't stop drinking her blood until it was almost to late?**

**Disclaimer-Trust me, if I owned Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn would already be out on DVD, but unfortunately they're not so...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Regular POV**

"What is my other choice Carlisle?" Edward asked, his voice rising. "You could suck the venom out." Carlisle said, tightening the belt around Bella's leg.

"No, I wouldn't be able to stop!" He yelled, his voice shaking with fear. "You can find the will to stop. I have faith in you." Carlisle said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward quickly picked up her wrist, and placed his mouth over it. Moaning in pleasure as her delicious blood slid down his throat. "Edward stop, her blood is clean of the venom. You're killing her!" Carlisle said, as Bella grew paler.

But Edward didn't stop, he pulled her arm closer to him, and sucked even harder, earning a pain-filled scream from Bella. "Edward STOP!" Carlisle yelled, earning the attention from the other vampires-who were circling the fire in which they had just thrown James.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked, as everyone walked over. "I can't get Edward to stop drinking her blood. If I pull him off of her, it could rip her wrist completely off, and that would kill her. But if I don't, he'll take all of her blood." Carlisle said, his voice lacking its usual bravery.

"Edward stop!" Alice yelled, dropping next to Bella. Edward simply ignored her, and continued drinking. "If he drinks to much more, even a transfusion couldn't save her." Carlisle said, gesturing to how pale Bella had grown.

"Edward you have to stop drinking her blood. You're going to kill her. I-if you love her you'll stop." Alice said, as Edwards eyes started to fade into red.

And then, a silence fell upon the vampires, as they watched Edward suck the life out of Bella in horror. But then, the silence was broken, broken by a scream-a scream so loud, it shattered every mirror in the room.-But it didn't come from Bella, it came from Edward.

"HOLD ME BACK BEFORE I KILL HER!!!!!" He yelled, finally removing himself from Bella's wrist.

It took all of Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's strength to hold Edward back. For his senses had completely taken over him, and that made him dangerously strong.

"Alice, help me get Bella to the hospital, Esme, get Charlie up there as fast as you can. He will have to give her a transfusion, and he's the only one even slightly close to her blood type.

"OK." They both said at the same time, Esme rushing off to get Bella's father.

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw white, am I in heaven? No, why would there be a T.V. in Heaven? But, I did turn my head to see angels, 6 angels, but I didn't see my angel.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my voice cracking from not being used in a while. "He doesn't trust himself to come see you. So he's outside." Emmett said, adjusting his cap.

"Why won't he come see me?" I asked, having no idea why he wouldn't, I mean all he did was save my life. Didn't he?

"When James bit you, he injected venom into you. Edward sucked it out, but the taste of your blood over-powered him, and he nearly killed you." Alice said, looking sad.

"Yes, but he didn't. Did you pull him off of me?" I asked, looking around the room with a slightly angered look on my face. "No but-"

"Did he stop himself?" I asked, interrupting Jasper. "Yes." They all said, looking down. "Then why won't he see me, I'm alive aren't I?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

"We don't know. Edward's a stubborn mule." Emmett said, mocking Alice's expression of sadness. "Well, I'll have to stop that." I said, pulling the wires off of my body. I stood up, causing all the blood to rush back into my legs to quickly, for I fell over.

I braced myself for the impact, but felt strong, cold arms wrap around me. I looked up, expecting to see Emmett, or Jasper. But Edward was standing there, but he didn't really look like Edward.

The dark circles under his eyes had gotten worse, and there was a red tint to his golden eyes. Before he could back off, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face to mine-placing my lips on his.

"No, I d-d I don't want to hurt you." He said, pulling back, and looking as if he could cry (if that weren't impossible). "You won't hurt me Edward." I said, giving him a stern look.

"I nearly kill you, and you still trust me?" He asked, looking completely amazed. "You've given me no reason not to trust you. You didn't kill me, you saved me from James, and you just caught me when I stated to fall. I see no problems in that sentence." I said, trying to lean in again.

"But I still nearly killed you." He said, holding my face back. I looked down, and noticed that the scar on my wrist had a dot of blood on it. "Here." I said, placing my wrist directly under his nose.

"No!" He said, knocking my wrist out of the way. "See, you didn't try to suck my blood now did you?" I asked, as his eyes went back to pure gold.

"You're right." He said, chuckling, and pulling me into a kiss. "AW, so sweet." Alice said, at the same time Emmett said "Well, this is awkward." We quickly pulled back, remembering we weren't alone in the room.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and I quickly looked down in embarrassment. "There's my Bella." Edward said, placing a kiss on my head.

THE END.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!! :D :D**

**--Brittany--  
**


End file.
